fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Bonus Chapter: The Blind Alchemist
Synopsis Edward and Alphonse go visit an alchemist named Jude during their journey across the country. As they enter the mansion where the alchemist lives and serves the Harbinger family, they’re approached by a small girl, who is awed by Al ’s armor. The servants of the house, Jude and Mrs. Harbinger call the girl, Rosalie, back. Jude introduces himself to the Elric brothers, who notice he’s got no eyes. Edward says it’s exactly because of Jude’s uniqueness that they are paying a visit, since rumors say he has performed a Human Transmutation successfully. Jude dismisses it as merely unfounded rumors. Jude asks the servants to take Rosalie back inside, but she insists on playing with Al. Al then goes with Rosalie, leaving Ed to talk to Jude and Mrs. Harbinger. Ed asks if Jude really performed a Human Transmutation, to which he answers his eyes have been taken. Ed replies saying that, in his case, his leg and the body of his brother were taken. Jude is relieved to see that they’re both “on the same boat”. Jude starts to trust Edward that he’s not actually enquiring, so allows him to question whatever he wants. Ed asks if his transmutation was successful. Jude laughs, saying Edward has already seen the results of his transmutation: Rosalie. The scene changes to Rosalie, who has taken Alphonse’s head and noticed the armor is empty. Al is afraid he’s scared Rosalie, but she doesn’t look shocked at all and says she has seen scarier things than that and drags Alphonse to show him her secret. The scene changes back to Edward, who tells Jude his Human Transmutation has failed and asks Jude for the technique he performed to make it work. Mrs. Harbinger says they cannot give that information, because he’s an exclusive alchemist of that family and, therefore, his knowledge is a family secret, by the wish of Jude’s master. Jude than asks Edward to leave, apologizing he cannot be of more help. Mrs. Harbinger leads Ed to the door and asks him to stop pursuing Human Transmutation. Ed retorts he only wants it to regain his brother’s body back. He asks if he could enquire Jude again and the servant answers he has not succeeded in the Human Transmutation as well, and says she wants to show Edward something. The scene cuts back to Rosalie, who’s showing Al her bedroom. As she draws back a curtain, she says “Rosalie, you have a visitor”, to show a decayed body of a girl, sitting in a chair surrounded by stuffed animals and dolls. Al is shocked, but the girl explains that that was the Rosalie that was brought back by Jude’s transmutation, and that she’s an impostor, a fake Rosalie who was taken from an orphanage to take the real Rosalie’s place. Her real name is Amy. Al thinks it’s a very complicated situation, but Amy says the people from the house promised her food, shelter, education, and comfort if she pretended to be Rosalie, so she accepted. The decayed body moves, scaring Al, but Amy says she has never moved away from that chair, so they can never be sure if the true Rosalie was actually alive inside that body and that, as long as that Rosalie is “alive”, she can never truly be a part of that family. A flashback ensues, showing the time when Jude performed the Human Transmutation and lost his eyes. He was desperately asking his masters if he was successful, since he could no longer see. The Master than answers that Jude has nothing to worry and that his transmutation was perfect. The scene returns with a servant accompanying the Elrics to the gates and saying Jude served this family for many years and has become an important part of the family. He felt devastated by the death of Rosalie and by how sad Mrs. Harbinger was by her death. Al asks the servant if he too is lying to Jude and he answers they all are and will keep on lying the rest of their lives. Ed and Al comment, as the gates close that all those people are good, but will never reach redemption. Trivia * This Chapter was adapted as an FMA Brotherhood OVA, retaining the same title and plot in 2012.